The present invention relates to a conveyor system diverter assembly and more particularly to such an assembly which permits an article being conveyed to be reoriented as well as diverted from the nominal conveyor path.
While various diverters and reorienters are known in the prior art, these systems typically have not been able to perform both functions in a compact and efficient manner.
Among the several objects of the present invention it may be noted the provision of a novel conveyor system diverter assembly; the provision of such an assembly which will reorient an article being diverted from a conveyor line; the provision of such an assembly which will reorient an article independently of diverting from the line; the provision of such an assembly which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out herein after.